All Of That
by The Unknown Name
Summary: This is a VERY long oneshot. The Doctor, Jack, Donna and Martha land on Rose's universe but they may be too late to reach her since it's her wedding day. 10Rose. PLEASE Read, story is better than summary!


Just a little random Oneshot I suddenly had the idea of doing

**Just a little random LONG Oneshot I suddenly had the idea of doing. This is what would happen if Martha, Jack and Donna were all travelling with the Doctor but the fourth season never happens. **

The Doctor finds a way back to Rose but it's her wedding day; will he get there in time? 10Rose with mentions of MickeyMartha

Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor WhoThoughts (And also the TARDIS)

Normal

Emphasis Change Of Character

THIS-MEANS-THEIR-MOUTHING-SOMETHING

Rose

"I'm so glad you finally moved on sweetheart. It means you have really and truly have gotten over you-know-who!" Jackie Tyler dabbed at her eyes with a tissue as Pete Tyler put an arm around her and Billy Tyler, Rose's younger brother, grinned and hugged her.

"My sister is going to be Mrs Rose Thorn!" He giggled. "Rose Thorn!" Billy was only seven and was obviously excited about the fact that his sister was going to be called Rose Thorn.

"I know." Rose smiled but inside, she was sick of hearing that every time Billy mentioned it. Not just because it was tedious after the first time, but it meant she was moving on, even though she wasn't really excited about it.

She was twenty-six and it had been seven-years since she had last seen the Doctor. Three-years after she last saw him, she met Carl. He was handsome, rich, funny and simply adored Rose and she kidded herself that she loved him.

"In four days, my little Rosie is going to be married." Jackie sniffed, grabbing another handful of tissues. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry." She sniffed and then smiled brightly. "So, love, have you got everything ready? Are you sure everything, darling?"

"_Yes _mum." Rose muttered irritably. "We've been through this six times!" She sighed. "Okay? Just lay off." Rose surprised herself by saying this but somehow, her feet took over and walked her out of the room.

Jackie was still grinning like an idiot. "Bless her, pre-wedding nerves. It's good she's finally over that _Doctor_." Jackie lowered her voice and said it as if it was poison. "Honestly, I cant believe that was seven-years ago!"

"I know." Pete nodded. He yawned. "Do you want a cup of tea?" He got up and bustled into the large kitchen of the Tyler mansion in where the three lived since Rose lived with Carl.

"Me too!" Billy exclaimed. He then frowned. "What do you mean doctor? What doctor? Did Rose want to be a doctor? Who's a doctor? Carl's not a doctor, he's a fireman! Not a doctor!" He paused. "Is he? Is he, mum?"

Jackie smiled and hugged him. "Never you mind Billy-boo." She simpered. She then glanced at Pete. "A cuppa would be lovely."

Elsewhere

"Hey gorgeous!" Carl Thorn smiled as Rose opened the door and slumped into the sofa. He looked surprised as she didn't immediately kiss him. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Nothing!" Rose snapped. She then sighed, what was wrong with her? She was suddenly so grumpy. She then shrugged, probably just _that_ time of month. She smiled sadly at Pete. "Just nervous and excited!"

"Good." Carl nodded. "I would be so annoyed if you didn't love me… or loved someone else, like, yeah right!" Carl burst out laughing. "Like you'd love anyone else except for me!"

"As if." Rose laughed but her laugh was fake and her words were forced because she did love someone else, though she wouldn't admit it to herself, not anymore.

She forced her mind back and thought about the Doctor. His dark brown messy hair and his mischievous, bright brown eyes and the way they crinkled at the side whenever he smiled his perfect smile. A small smile played on her lips and Carl misunderstood.

"Ah thinking thoughts are we?" He gently ran a hand through her hair. "Save it to the wedding night babe."

"No it wasn't about you." She blurted. She saw his eyes widen in shock. "No! I mean, I didn't mean like THAT, I just meant I wasn't thinking about anything like that. I was just thinking of something that Billy said!"

"Oh!" Carl smiled in relief and clutched his heart. "Thank goodness, I was starting to worry then." He laughed. "I'm going to go make us something for dinner, excuse me my love." He then walked into the kitchen.

Rose sighed, she DID love Carl. She did. She did. Didn't she? To be honest, it hadn't taken long to get a job and be happy but the first few days, she had been depressed. She had been like an empty shell, just a body but no soul, no spirit. She didn't care about anything. She then got a job, a new flat and she started to move on. She had relationships, she then met Carl, they moved in together and now they were getting married and probably have kids.

She knew it was stupid to think about the Doctor. That was _seven _years ago for her, she didn't know how long it had been for him but she knew he had probably had a handful of companions, depending on how long it had been. Surprisingly, she didn't really care; she just wanted him to be happy.

There was a light tap at the door and Rose answered and saw Mickey smiling. "Alright, Rose?" He lightly kissed her on the cheek, Rose grinned and took a step back to let Mickey pass. He winked and huddled into the living room.

"So what are you and the guys planning for Carl's stag night?" Rose questioned, sitting next to him. "Carl? Make a cup of tea for Mickey!" She called; she then glanced back to Mickey.

"Aha, now that's meant to be a surprise!" Mickey laughed; he then glanced round and leaned forward. "I was talking to your mum and she said you've been a bit snappy lately… I think I know why."

"Why then?" Rose challenged, her throat suddenly dry. She glared right into Mickey's eyes and then had to look away quickly.

"Is it because of the… the…" He sighed. "The Doctor?" He said it with an air of questioning in his voice, he didn't want her to get all upset again, and he remembered what she was like.

"No!" Rose snarled, she then sighed. "Not really, it's not like I still love him or anything, I mean he was always completely out of bounds so…" She shrugged. "He was just a good mate… The Doctor."

"Doctor what?" Carl came in, carrying a tray of tea. "Whose a doctor? Why do you need a doctor?" He paled a little. "You're not pregnant are you?" He whispered, swallowing.

"No!" Rose gaped. "Just an old friend who was a doctor."

"An ex-lover." Mickey put in unhelpfully, smirking as Rose glared at him. Carl looked shocked.

"He was NOT an ex-lover!" Rose insisted, turning back to Carl. "Ignore him, his just deluded."

"They were technically a couple." Mickey continued. "We were dating but then it was pretty obvious she was madly love in love with him and he was her, I think they still do."

Rose glared at him more, shooting him a _pack it in_ look. "Liar! I did not love him, we were just good mates, that's all!"

"You know what I mean Carl, the two went travelling for two-years, in very… tight accommodation, I must say. At least from the outside." Mickey was really enjoying himself now.

Carl stared at Rose. "You never mentioned this doctor bloke before…" He sounded hurt. "Why? Is it because you still love him?"

Mickey answered for her. "Oh don't worry about that, her dad took her away from him. They got split up and they can never see each other EVER again."

"Oh, well…" Carl shrugged and then smirked. "As if you still love him! You're crazy in love with me. Obviously. This doctor guy has nothing on me!" He flexed his muscles and smiled charmingly. "Loser. If he ever comes back, I'll show him what I'm made of!"

"You may have been stronger – he was a scrawny thing – but he was dead brainy, he knew everything." Mickey winked at Rose and sipped the last of his tea. "Must go, see you tomorrow for your stag-night, Carl! See you Rose." He winked again and then walked off, chuckling.

"So, did you really love this doctor bloke?" Carl questioned as soon as the door closed, looking really annoyed.

"I did but not anymore." Rose announced. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed." She sighed and stood up.

"It's well too early." Carl scowled. "How dare you love anyone else but me? We were meant for each other!"

"I can't help it! It was seven-years-ago anyway! Besides he was a… _little _bit older than me!" Rose couldn't help grinning and then she walked off into her and Carl's bedroom.

TARDIS

"What could possibly-"

"Don't say it!" The Doctor gaped. "Don't finish that sentence, it's a jinx sentence, whenever anyone says that, something goes very wrong!"

Jack looked surprised. "Sorry Doc." He pulled a face at Martha and Donna who laughed. "Well, we should still go."

"No way! Going to the Planet Ryder is really dangerous, there's a star you have to cross and it's bigger than the sun, it's impossible. We'd probably die." The Doctor exasperated.

"Don't be a wimp. Anywhere with you is dangerous, dummy." Donna rolled her eyes. "Now come on, let's go!"

"No!"

"For a skinny guy you sure are stubborn." Jack muttered. Martha laughed again while Donna grinned and nodded. The Doctor looked confused.

"Why can't… thinner people be stubborn?" He demanded, for a split-second he looked quite young.

"I don't know." Jack shrugged. "Now anyway, let's go, I hear the Ryder has cute girls AND guys…" He smirked, and then glanced at the two girls. "Also, huge shopping complexes which have EVERYTHING and is dirty cheap."

"Let's go, mister Alien." Donna ordered. "Otherwise I'll drive the TARDIS myself!" She dared, raising both eyebrows.

"No!" The Doctor repeated.

"Please?" Martha begged. "Do it for us, your three faithful companies." They all stood in a line, with cheesy smiles on their faces.

"No. I'm sorry but I'm not going to risk loosing all four of us!" The Doctor sighed.

Jack's face fell and then he whispered loudly. "I bet he'd do it for his _favourite blonde_ companion."

The Doctor didn't say anything but he glared at Jack who just flashed him a wide smile. "Jack…"

"Oh come on!" He begged. "What could possible go wrong?"

"Don't!" Martha exclaimed but the words were said. They stayed silent for a moment and nothing happened. She sighed. "Superstition."

**BOOM**

"You were saying?"

**Rose**

"Tomorrow's the big day." It was a day later since Mickey's outburst and Carl had been acting a bit weird since until Rose kissed him and whispered. "I love you now." She had woken up that morning and turned to Carl who was snoring unattractively, he had eventually woken up.

"I know. You're going to make an honest man out of me." Carl laughed. "That Doctor man can't do anything about it, can he?"

Rose sighed. "Get over it already! It was seven-years-ago!" She turned onto her side and stared at the wall.

"Rose? Rose? I've upset you haven't I?" Carl sounded crestfallen. "I didn't mean it but I cant help being jealous, I mean you loved this guy before me!" He then sat up. "Rose? If he was here right now, who would you pick, him or me?"

Rose's eyes prickled with tears, she squeezed them tightly shut. _Him of course. _"You of course." She announced. '_Considering it's impossible for him to get back, it'd be impossible to pick him, so it's not really a lie!'_

"Of course you would!" He laughed. "I'm going to go shower, care to join me?" He winked, standing up.

"I'm okay, I think I'll go back to sleep." Rose murmured. She turned over and pulled the bed sheets over her head.

"Oh." Carl was suddenly wrong-footed. "Okay then." He walked off to the bathroom, surprised.

Rose was screaming inside. What was wrong with her? Seven-years! She had been CERTAIN she was over him, she hadn't thought of him for a few years, every now and then maybe but not like this.

She had to marry Carl though because she did love him and she'd never see the Doctor again and he'd almost certainly moved on, so why shouldn't she? It wasn't as if she'd be able to have a relationship with him anyway.

An hour later and there was a knock at the door, it was Jackie with Billy. She bustled in and looked annoyed. "I hear Mickey's been stirring trouble between Carl and you?"

"No. Who said that?" Rose sounded really annoyed, who was spreading rumours? What was this all about?

"Carl. He came round this morning to check everything was set for tomorrow and mentioned the… well… you-know-who… and he was asking all these questions and I asked him how he knew about him and he told us what Mickey said."

"It was nothing, Mickey was only mucking around." Rose sighed, she twiddled with her thumbs. "Just leave it."

Jackie studied her for a second and then gasped. "Oh no, sweetheart!" Jackie looked close to tears. "Please tell me you don't still love him!"

"Who?" Billy piped up. "Who? Carl? Who mum, who?"

"Shush, Billy." Rose shushed. "No mum, of course I don't!" That's history, I just don't see why Carl's going around, shouting his mouth off about nothing."

"Well…" Jackie sighed. "Anyway, sweetheart, Vicky was wondering if you'd like to be over at hers tonight at around seven, you'll go for a meal first and then out to a pub. Is that okay? Then tonight come here and the Janie and Katie will sleep in the spare room and on the sofa, then call me when you all wake up and me and the girls will come over to do your hair, make-up and things."

"Okay mum." Rose nodded, smiling sadly. "Got it."

"Just cold feet, love, don't worry." Jackie soothed. She smiled and then ruffled Billy's hair. "Come on, let's go to your dentist appointment."

"Shouldn't he be at school?" Rose then smiled. "Aha, got the day off for your dentist appointment, do you?"

"Yep. See you tomorrow Rose." He then glanced at her. "If you have cold feet, go lay in the bath to warm them up!" He smiled cheekily and skipped towards the door.

Rose really did laugh for the first time in ages. "I'll remember that, thanks Billy! I'll see you later, kiddo!"

"Goodbye." Billy smiled but then he looked at her funnily, he narrowed his eyes and followed Jackie. Jackie looked surprised but then smiled at Rose and followed.

Rose was just getting dressed when the phone rang. "Hallo? Who is this?" She tucked her blonde hair behind her ears; she had just had her roots redone yesterday so they would like good for tomorrow.

"Babe, it's me." Carl's voice rang through her ears. "Listen, I was thinking, you know this doctor, was he a better kisser than me?"

Rose groaned. "I don't know since I never kissed him! I can't believe your calling from work to ask such a dumb question!"

"You never kissed him? That must have been a lousy relationship?" Carl sounded happy about that.

"I was never IN a relationship with him! Mickey just said that because he's Mickey!" Rose heard a loud ringing in the background. "That's the fire bell isn't it? You better get to work! See you later!" She hung up, glad of an excuse.

Rose had partially lied, she had kissed him but she wasn't her. She knew that her old Doctor had but she couldn't really remember it because of the time vortex inside of her, and then the second time was with Cassandra. That was the strangest feeling ever. She could feel, hear and see everything Cassandra did but couldn't do anything. If Cassandra say… clapped, Rose would be able to feel and hear it and she would see her hands doing it but could not control it, so she remembered the kiss but couldn't do anything about it, not that she was complaining.

The phone rang once again a couple of hours later; she sighed and picked it up. "ROSE! I hear you and your fiancée are in a spot of bother."

"MICKEY SMITH!" Rose yelled. "You little stirrer! I cannot believe you, you little…" She swore furiously. "I can't believe you did that! I've had non-stop Carl asking me questions about him!"

"I'm sorry Rose, I couldn't resist it!" Mickey giggled girlishly. "It's just… you know I do like Carl but I'd have preferred to see you with the Doctor, you know what I mean?"

"Well yeah, I would too but that's sort of impossible!" Rose snapped, she then quickly realised what she said. "Wait, I…"

"Oh my God!" Mickey gasped. "I'm glad to hear that because I lied, I hate Carl! You still love the Doctor! I can't believe it! Does that mean the weddings off?"

"I never said that!" Rose whispered. "Of course the weddings not off! And I do love Carl, course I do! I wouldn't cancel the wedding for…"

"Cancel the wedding?" Carl walked in, looking alarmed. "Why are you cancelling the wedding, is that Doctor what's his name… what is his name by the way? Doctor who?"

"I'm not cancelling the wedding!" Rose exclaimed. "Mickey was just worried because the catering order has been… oh what's that Mickey, it's been sorted, oh good! Look I have to go Mickey, bye!" She hung up. She turned to Carl. "What are you doing here?"

"Me?" Carl repeated. "I finish early, remember, I need to pick up my stuff for tonight." He looked excited, "Next time I see you, we'll be getting married!"

"Yep." Rose nodded, her palms sweating.

"I'm going to be the last person you kiss as a single woman!" He kissed her then. "The next time you kiss someone, it'll be me, your husband!" He winked and then walked to the door. "Goodbye Miss Tyler!"

"Goodbye." Rose nodded; her throat was croaky though, like she was holding back the tears. The door shut and Rose's first intention was to run to her room, pack a bag and scarper but she stopped herself. She walked to the window and looked upwards. "Where are you?"

**TARDIS**

"Jack."

"Um… yes?"

"This is all your fault."

"I know."

"Doctor, Where are we?"

"Um… we feel through a black hole."

"Are we dead!"

"No…"

"How come? I thought if you fell through a black hole, you died!"

"Yeah but…"

"Martha, some black holes lead you to alternate realties…"

"How do you know that?"

"I used to be a time agent."

"What's that's when it's at home?"

"Donna shush, carry on Jack."

"Anyway, I don't know if it was true but now I'm guessing so, is that correct, Doctor?"

"I don't know."

"You don't hear that every day."

"Donna! Shush."

"Doctor, does that mean… is this where… Rose?"

"…"

"Doctor?"

"I don't know."

"Is it possible?"

"Maybe… I don't know! There's billions of parallel universes."

"But it's possible."

"Maybe…"

"Then lets go explore!"

"Wait, I think we should stay here for now, I'm tired."

"Me too."

"Doctor, are you tiered?"

"No but I got to start fixing the TARDIS, it isn't that big an impact when you fall through a black hole so it is easily fixable, it'll take a while though."

"I'll help."

"Jack…"

"What is it, Donna?"

"This is all your fault."

**Rose (By the way, that was meant to be just dialogue)**

Jackie Tyler walked into the room, humming the wedding tune. "My little Rose is going to be married!"

"Married." Billy repeated, looking hard at Rose. "Forever." Even though Billy was a boy, he had wanted to stay with Rose today, he was going to be the little pageboy. His hair was neatly combed and he was just getting ready to get dressed.

Rose nodded but was confused, why was Billy acting strange suddenly? "Yeah, I am." She sat still as a hairdresser did something or other to her hair and someone else dabbed at her face with make-up.

"Nervous? You shouldn't be nervous. You're only getting married. So tell me if you're nervous because then I'll stop you from being nervous. Okay? So you're not nervous then? Good because it's not good to be nervous." Jackie whispered.

"Mum." Rose laughed. "I'm not nervous. Really."

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

**TARDIS**

"Doctor! Look, it's morning, can we please go find Rose?" Jack begged.

"We don't even know if this is the right world." The Doctor complained.

"Lets go ask!" Jack opened the TARDIS door and walked out, he tapped a teenage boy on the arm. "Hey, what year is this?"

The boy blinked. "Two-thousand-and-fifteen." He announced. "Why?" He looked at Jack suspiciously.

"Did you have a Cyberman attack seven-years-ago?" Jack asked, doing the calculations in his head. The Doctor had told him everything and he knew all about that.

The nodded. "Yeah, I was seven. My dad died." He then looked upset. "Why do you ask?"

"Never mind." Jack smiled. "See you." He walked towards the Doctor, smirking. "Told you. This is Rose's world!"

The Doctor swallowed. "So?" He squeaked.

Jack just rolled his eyes and grinned at Donna and Martha who were grinning at the Doctor.

**Rose**

Rose paced around nervously, Mickey was leering at her, and the girls had grudgingly let him in, considering he wasn't the groom. Rose was in the kitchen, her cheeks red.

"Don't do it." Mickey insisted softly. "It's obvious you're still nuts about the Doctor." Mickey had… disliked the Doctor when he and Rose were together but he saw sense when he split up with Rose, they were made for each other.

"But it's impossible to see him again! Don't get me STARTED on the age-difference. He will live until all his regenerations die. I'd have to cope with regenerations and his an Alien!"

"Rose, if there was a… ninety-year-old guy who looked and acted young, like your age or older, would you date him?"

Rose hesitated. "Maybe? But ninety sounds so gross! So how will nine-hundred-and-whatever sound like!"

"But you'd never know!" Mickey pointed out. "And there's always some age you may see him again! So what if he regenerates, he'll still love you! He'd still be the same! So what if his an alien, he doesn't have tentacles and three eyes, does he?"

"Mickey! I can't. I can't cancel a wedding just for hope." Rose announced tearfully. "Let's just go to the wedding."

Mickey blinked. "You're going to regret it." Mickey whispered.

**TARDIS (Well outside TARDIS)**

"Got it!" Donna yelled excitedly. "Tyler _Mansion_. Bleeding hell, you're Rose is dead rich. Or at least, her parents are!"

"This is a big mistake! I bet you any amount of money that she's moved on, it's been seven-years! She's not MY rose anyway!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"You're going to regret it." Martha pointed out. "We're going, you don't have to, but we will."

She knew the Doctor would reluctantly agree. Jack led the way. "_We're going to the Chapel…"_ He sang. "Love will be reunited!" He winked at the Doctor who shook his head defiantly.

They walked for fifteen-minutes until they got to the street. There was a large house at the end of the room with a sign outside. _**Tyler Mansion. **_They walked up to the door and knocked. The Doctor trailing behind, Jack smiled as a Spanish maid answered.

"Hallo?" She questioned suspiciously. "I help you, how?

"Um, does Rose Tyler or Jackie Tyler live here?" Jack asked.

"Jackie, _Si_, Rose does not but she will not be Tyler for long!"

"Why?" Jack looked flabbergasted.

"Marry. Today."

Doctor threw them a told-you-so look. "Let's just go now."

"Wait… are you talking about Rose Tyler? She's going to get married to Carl Thorn today?" A girl who looked about sixteen appeared. The maid shrugged and walked off.

"We're not sure who his marrying but…" Jack began.

The girl suddenly screamed. "Your that guy! You're Jack, aren't you?"

Jack blinked. "Yeah…? How do you know?"

The girl's eyes fell on the Doctor. "Oh my god… you're the Doctor."

"How do you…?"

"Rose showed me a picture! She told me the whole story, about parallel worlds, things called… Daleks, I think and loads of stuff! There's a picture of you…" She pointed to Jack. "And the regeneration before you! Then there's another one of you and her." She nodded at the Doctor. "She loves you, you know."

"Yes, that's why she's getting married." The Doctor muttered but inside, he was swelling with pride. Rose talking about him! Though he was a little concerned about her telling this girl.

"Yeah, to my dumb brother! Don't worry, I hate him. He didn't even invite me to his wedding. Look, I baby-sit for Billy – Rose's kid brother – and sometimes we have long talks, she told me all about you – just me, no one else – I know that's dumb since I'm Carl's sister but we haven't talked since I was thirteen and our parents split up."

"Tell us where the wedding is." Jack ordered.

"Are you going to ruin it?" The girl's eyes lit up. "I no I shouldn't tell you but I've seen the way Rose has talked about you, besides, she can do so much better than my brother!" She scribbled down an address. "This is it. Go. Now!"

"But-" The Doctor began but Jack grabbed him and dragged him down the hallway. The girl yelled good luck and closed the door. "This might just be a hoax!"

"Might not be. You'll never know if you don't try! We're going to this church, look if we get there quickly, we can get there before the wedding begins, then we can talk to Rose before it happens!"

"But…"

"Look, do you love her? Yes you do." Donna snarled. "You're going to do this."

"But I don't want to ruin her wedding day! I'm just spoiling her happiness!"

"You heard that girl!" Martha put in. "She loves you not this Carl guy!"

"Yes, she's also his brother! I can't do that to Rose!" The Doctor whinged.

"Look, this is your one last chance, you HAVE to do it." Jack groaned. "You told me about your goodbye, don't you at least want to finish what you started?"

The Doctor sighed and then looked forward. "Fine."

**Rose**

"I'm so scared."

"Don't be" Jackie wiped her eyes. "You look beautiful. Oh by the way, the Vicar wouldn't let us park outside so we had to park round the back."

Rose stood there in her wedding dress, a man poked his head around. "Ready?"

_This is your last chance to pull out. _"Yeah, I'm ready." _Idiot. _

**TARDIS Crew (?)**

The Doctor's heart was pounding, the four of them were running by now. "This is the street!" Jack yelled, they made a swift left and there it was, a great big grand church. "Look, no cars out front." He pressed his ear against the door. "No sound."

"I can't do this!" The Doctor whimpered.

"Yes you can, you've been waiting for this!" Martha insisted.

"The worst that can happen is she turns you down!" Donna smiled unhelpfully.

"Donna!"

**Rose**

"Sorry about that, couldn't find the pages. Thank you all for being quiet. Now, lets begin" The Vicar stared at his bible.

"You look amazing!" Carl whispered.

"Thanks." Rose whispered back.

A few moments past.

**TARDIS Crew**

"Look, we should just wait in there, we'll find everything out when someone comes and it'll be warm!" Jack pointed out and pushed open the doors, the three others followed.

**Everyone Together**

Everyone in the wedding turned around to look at the four. Jackie screamed in horror, Mickey and Billy smiled and Carl looked confused.

Rose had only seen Jack at first. "Jack?" She exclaimed and then she was the other three, her eyes rested on the Doctor. "Oh… Oh!"

"Who the hell is that?" Carl spat furiously.

"Sorry…" The Doctor quickly thought, he had been in worse situations but this was probably the most uncomfortable. "Um, we didn't know you were hear yet."

Rose was still speechless. Carl was still angry. "Rose? Who are these people, is one of them the doctor guy?"

Then Rose heard a small voice whisper urgently. "Rose!" Billy was looking at her expectantly. "Go talk to him!"

Rose quickly snapped herself into gear. "I'll be five minutes!" She walked towards them and grabbed the Doctor by the wrist. "Five minutes everyone. Jack?"

Jack nodded. "Sure, I'll make sure no one interrupts." He glared at Carl then.

"Rose?" Carl and Jackie whimpered.

"Five minutes!" Rose repeated, she led the Doctor to a room and hushed him in, she then closed the door and turned to him.

He looked at her and then he laughed. "Well, this wasn't exactly what I imagined."

Rose immediately lost any awkward feelings and laughed. "Damn right." The two then embraced. "What are you doing?"

The Doctor looked down at her. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I don't know." Rose groaned, leaning against the wall. "This is so screwed up. You couldn't have come yesterday, could you? Then again… your timing was never perfect"

"Hey!" The Doctor was indigent. "That's not… okay, yeah, that's pretty much true."

Rose grinned nervously and then leant her head against the wall and groaned. She then looked straight into the Doctor's eyes and spoke quietly. "I missed you."

He nodded. "I missed _you_. A lot." He added.

"What am I going to do?" She sighed

"I don't know." He edged closer to her, he was now right in front of her. Real close. Too close.

"We can't…" She whispered quietly, Rose knew what was going to happen before it actually did.

"Then just say the magic words." He whispered back, his face close to hers.

"D-don't…" But the words barely escaped her mouth before his mouth was on hers. It was as if an electric shock ran through her body. Every part of her body tingled with excitement, she had been waiting for this forever, the REAL thing. Their mouths were right for each other, so soft and delicate.

The Doctor gently put one of his hands on the side of her face and kissed her more. Inside it was like an exploded fireworks factory, he couldn't believe it. He was kissing her. _**He was kissing her!**_

Suddenly there was a light knock on the door. "Rose, it's that… _guy_!" Jack spat furiously.

They both broke the kiss and the Doctor looked down at her. "Do whatever you think is right." He smiled sadly and walked towards the door. He smiled at Jack and the others.

"Bye-bye!" Carl smirked smugly. He grabbed Rose's wrist tightly. "Come on!" He hissed, he led her back to the Vicar. "Carry on."

Rose glanced backwards and saw the four people leaving. Jack was looking confused and looked straight at Rose. The Doctor smiled slowly, the outline of his lips were lightly red.

"Um okay, where was I?" The Vicar fumbled through his book.

Rose glanced at Mickey who was nodding towards the Doctor and started mouthing something. "YOU-KNOW-WHICH-ONE-YOU-WANT." He glanced over at him.

"Hurry up." Carl snapped.

The Doctor and the others hadn't left yet, though they were just about to.

Rose glanced at Jackie who was furiously glaring at Rose. "DON'T-YOU-DARE-ROSE-DON'T-YOU-DARE."

The Doctor took one last look before he excited and then disappeared. Rose looked over to Carl's side of the family who were looking bemused.

"COME ON!" Carl growled.

"Okay, I've got it!"

Rose then glanced down at Billy who was staring at her. "Please don't choose the wrong one!" He begged. "Please! You know which to pick." He looked at the door. "It's not too late!"

"Miss Rose Tyler?"

Rose glanced at the Vicar and Carl who were both looking at her, actually, Carl was glaring at her.

"I can't do this!" Rose exclaimed. "Carl, I'm sorry!" She lifted up her dress and hurried down the aisle.

"Don't you dare, Rose! Don't you dare!" Carl screamed.

"Go Rose!" Billy called. "Before you miss him!"

"If you do then I'll kill him!" Carl threatened.

"ROSE! GO!" Mickey cheered.

"ROSE!"

"GO!" Jackie suddenly burst, to everyone's surprise, especially since they thought he hated the Doctor. "GO ROSE!"

Rose took no more persuasion, she hurried out the Church doors and saw the Doctor in the distance. She ran towards them, they hadn't noticed yet.

Jack heard the footsteps and turned around, his face lit up and he grabbed the Doctor's arm, the Doctor looked around too and was greeted by Rose, she kissed him as soon as she reached him.

He wasted no time and kissed her back. Jack, Donna and Martha did a three-way high-five.

"I love you." The Doctor finally managed to say.

Rose looked up at him. "I love you too!" She sniffed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"DOCTOR."

The five of them jumped in surprise and they turned to see Carl running towards them, a thunderous look on his face.

"Carl!" Rose shrieked. "Get lost!"

Carl lunged for the Doctor but he saw it coming and stepped to the side. Jack grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him back to the crowd of Wedding guests staring. Carl banged into Billy.

"Carl!" He sighed and tugged at his trousers leg. "CARL!" He yelled louder, trying to get his attention.

"WHAT?" Carl shouted.

"It's a bad day to be you." He announced, and tugged harder at his trousers, they fell down of course and revealed that indeed, he was wearing white Y-Front with hearts all over them.

"Someone's hiding in the closet!" Someone called, which turned out to be Mickey, a lot of people laughed, Carl pulled up his trousers, his cheeks bright red and he wasn't looking so cocky now and glared at Rose. "It's over!"

"You don't say!" Rose rolled her eyes. "Get out of here."

Carl's cheeks flushed red and looked at the Doctor. "This is all your fault!"

"Probably." The Doctor nodded.

**The Next Day**

"I'll miss you Rose." Billy whispered. "I'll miss you a lot! Ring me – if you can."

"I'll try." Rose promised, hugging Billy tight and kissed his forehead. "I'll miss you sooo much and I'll think of you every day. Don't every forget me!"

"Never." Billy shook his head and turned to his mum, tears in his eyes.

Jackie and Pete and all her old friends had already said goodbye. "Goodbye." Jackie smiled. "Please keep safe."

"You know I will." Rose sniffed. "I love you all." She took one last long look and then waved and entered the TARDIS.

The Doctor, Jack, Donna, Martha and Mickey were all in various places around the main room of the TARDIS. Martha and Mickey were huddled in a corner, giggling and whispering, Donna and Jack were laughing at something and the Doctor was smiling right at her. "Ready?"

"Yeah." She nodded, she stood beside him and he put an arm around her and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Last chance?"

"If you think I'm going to change my mind now, after all of that, you must be deluded."

He laughed. "Okay…" He twisted something on the TARDIS but then suddenly something happened. Rose fell to the ground, her eyes shut. Everyone gathered around her quickly.

**Inside Rose's Mind**

_Rose._

_Where am I?_

_You are the Bad Wolf_

_What?_

_Rose, you are the one person who makes my master the happiest he can be, you are his soul mate._

_The Doctor?_

_Yes Rose._

_So what?_

_You absorbed the Heart Of Me. The Doctor got rid of most of it but not all of it. Since you are the one person my master loved the most and you him and because you absorbed part of me, I can guarantee that you will always be together._

_What do you mean?_

_A TARDIS isn't just a machine, it's part of the Time Lord that owns us. I can make the Doctor stay in that form forever, whenever he regenerates, he will be in the exact same form except for slight changes and then, I can do something for you too._

_W-What?_

_I can make you like Captain Jack, you will not die either until your one true love does. The day the Doctor dies, finally and truly, that is the day you will die._

**Normal**

Rose's eyes fluttered open. The Doctor sighed in relief and helped her up, he hugged her tightly, and he then noticed she was laughing. "What's wrong?"

Rose laughed again and looked right at him. "You'll see!" She laughed again, she then smiled and kissed him once again.

**End**

**Did you like it? I hope so! I hope the ending didn't ruin it but at least it means they'll always be together! PLEASE review, it took me ages to write this and it would mean a lot to get reviews.**

**(Plus, is anyone else REALLY excited about Rose coming back like I am!!)**


End file.
